Motionless
"Is there-" "Move, and I'll put a bullet in your brain." "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" "Y-You!" The Blurb Franziska and Adrian are slowly drifting together, despite the passing time. However, things are not always as they appear to be, and they both must learn that sometimes there is no way out. But with the help of three unexpected allies, Franziska and Adrian find a way to look into the disappearances of Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth three years earlier. Motionless Rain crashed down on the city streets. Franziska walked faster, trying to stay dry under her umbrella. It was finally time to go home, and the prodigy felt exhausted. The dim lights of her apartment building were within Franziska’s gaze, and she took a deep breath. She was almost home. As she approached the building, Franziska noticed the lights in the lobby getting brighter. She quickened her pace, and closed her umbrella as she got under the overhang. The doorman bowed politely to her, as she walked past. Franziska marched straight for the elevator, cold and tired. Nobody was in the elevator as Franziska entered, and she quickly hit the button for the 7th floor. The doors closed, and Franziska allowed herself to yawn. The elevator went up quickly, and Franziska soon found herself walking through the halls, finding her apartment at the end. Her hands shook from the cold rain, as she unlocked the door. Trying to steady herself, Franziska pushed open the door, and turned on a light. She leant her umbrella against the wall, waiting for the lights to turn on. As the apartment slowly lit up, Franziska noticed someone sitting in the living room. ~ Franziska reached for her whip out of instinct. But as the light in the living room brightened, she recognized the tied up blonde hair. “Honestly, Adrian Andrews. Why are you in my apartment without telling me?” Adrian didn’t answer, and Franziska walked over, her heels clicking. But as she drew closer, something became clear to her. Adrian was sleeping. Franziska scowled, but didn’t wake the sleeping woman. Instead, she put a soft blanket over top of her, and began to prepare dinner as normal. When the smell of pasta and steamed vegetables was drifting through the apartment, Franziska heard some noise from where Adrian was sleeping. “Unngh…” Franziska smiled lightly, “Good evening, Adrian Andrews.” Adrian let out a squeak, and fell off the couch, landing on the hardwood floor. Franziska heard a muffled, “Hey,” coming from the ground. Once Adrian was off the floor, Franziska asked her burning question, “What are you doing in my apartment? I know you have a key, but-” Adrian smacked her forehead, “Oh, I’m an idiot! I wrote you a note, but I forgot where I put it. Isn’t it Wednesday? We meet for dinner on Wednesdays.” Franziska grinned, as she took the steaming pasta pot off the stove, “We do, Adrian Andrews. Today is Tuesday.” Adrian swore quietly. “It doesn’t matter, Adrian Andrews. I do not mind having you over.” Franziska said, placing the pot on the table. The two ate quietly, before Franziska said, “So tell me. Something important must have happened for you to show up here well before I came home, and on the wrong day. Don’t give me a foolish response, I want the truth.” Adrian pushed up her glasses nervously, “Well… I got a letter.” Franziska looked up, “A letter?” Adrian nodded, “From Maya.” Franziska put down her fork, and asked, “Maya Fey? Why would you get a letter from her? She is not the type to write.” Adrian inhaled sharply, before saying, “It’s… It’s about what happened to your brother.” ~ Franziska went rigid, “My… brother. Are you positive?” Adrian fumbled in her pocket, before producing a piece of paper, “It’s all here. She said… she said she felt something. I know it sounds ridiculous but-” Franziska took the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned down the page, soaking in the information. Dear Addie, (And Franzy too!) I know this is sudden, but I was down at the station the other day, and I poked into the incident file. In my defence, the person using the computer was gone, and the page was open to Nick’s profile. They found new evidence that nobody ever told us about! After Mr. Edgeworth vanished from the Prosecutor’s Office, somebody found a letter in the bottom of his desk, addressed to Franzy. Thing is, Mr. Edgeworth didn’t write it. Nick did. They’ve got in in evidence, so I can’t go look at it. Look Addie, if we can pin down what’s going on, we can find them! I’ve been really worried, and I know you and Franzy have too. Same goes for Trucy. I bet, with Franzy’s prosecutorial powers, we can get a look at that letter. It’s for her, so maybe she would be able to read it. I just want to know what happened to them. ''-Maya'' Franziska locked eyes with Adrian, “A letter for me? From Phoenix Wright? In my little brother’s desk? What foolishness…” Adrian shrugged, “It seems legit. I think we should contact Maya again, and make a move.” Franziska scowled, “It’s been three years. Those fools are long dead by now.” “Don’t say that.” Adrian said gently, “I’m sure they’re out there.” Franziska looked away, “I wish I could believe that, but that is a foolish impossibility.” Still, the prospect of a lead fluttered in her heart. Perhaps those fools were alive? “Eat your peppers, Adrian Andrews.” ~ Adrian huddled under a blanket, as Franziska spread the case information out on her coffee table. “So, Mr. Edgeworth left the office June 5th, 2029.” Adrian said, “And six hours after he was reported missing, Mr. Wright was gone too?” Franziska nodded, and pulled out a security photo, “You’ve seen this before. The last known photo of my little brother.” The photo was taken by a security camera in the Prosecutor’s Office, and was snapped just as Miles Edgeworth had gotten into his car. Adrian picked up a paper from the table, “And there were no traces, or hints of what happened. The two just disappeared together.” Franziska scowled, “Why my little brother thought this foolishness was necessary…” Adrian said, “So… are we going to look into Maya’s lead?” “I suppose we must.” Franziska muttered, “Do we write?” “I think it would be easier to just phone her.” Adrian admitted, “I think she only sent the letter to avoid being tracked, in case the police want to shut the investigation now.” Franziska nodded, “Very well. I’ll-” She broke off, seeing that Adrian had already pulled out her cellphone. The phone rang once… twice… three times. Finally, Maya picked up. “Addie? You got my letter?” “Yeah, I did. I’m with Frannie right now.” “Hi Franzy!” Adrian put the phone on the table, setting it to speaker. Franziska said, “Hello, Maya Fey. Thank you for that enlightening information.” Maya said, “I know it’s pretty strange, so I thought you guys would like to know. Are we looking into it?” Adrian opened her mouth, but Franziska beat her to it, “Perhaps it is a dead end, but I want to take a look. I will personally retrieve our lead tomorrow.” “Alright, cool! I’ll come into the city, and we can meet at your place, or Addie’s. Actually, just come to the train station. We can go out for breakfast or something.” Adrian said, “Will you be bringing Pearl and Trucy with you?” “I can’t exactly leave them alone. So yeah, all three of us will be arriving.” Franziska wrote down the information on a small notebook, “Very well, Maya Fey. I will prepare room for you, Pearl Fey, and Trucy Wright. Arrangements may be tight.” “Doesn’t bother us. We sleep on floor mats anyway. See you tomorrow!” “See you, Maya!” “Goodbye, Maya Fey.” Adrian hung up, and said to Franziska, “Do you want to do more work now, or get some rest? It’s gotten rather late.” Franziska looked at her watch, and nodded, “We need rest. Would you like to stay here for the night, Adrian Andrews? It would be foolish to walk home alone at this hour.” “I live two blocks away!” Adrian protested. Then she paused, “But yeah, I’ll stay, if you don’t mind.” Franziska smiled, “Then feel free. I still have a couple things to do, before I go to sleep, so feel free to use my bed. I will retrive my laptop, so I will not bother you.” Adrian shook her head, “Oh no, I couldn’t. I can sleep here on the couch.” Franziska rolled her eyes, “These couches are hardly good for one’s back. Use my bed.” Adrian sighed, “Fine, okay. Just give me a second, okay?” She carefully put the quilt on the chair, and stood up. Franziska nodded, and Adrian left to get herself ready. As she said, Franziska retrieved her laptop from her bedroom, and brought it out to the living room. Sitting on the couch, Franziska opened the online police records. While she would have to wait until tomorrow to find that letter, she could access everything else from the online archive. Quickly, she did a search for the name ‘Miles Edgeworth’ and came up with several results. There was the DL-6 investigation, the suspected forgery investigation, State VS Edgeworth, and finally… “Missing: Miles Edgeworth.” Franziska clicked the link, and the page loaded. All the information about the case was there. As Franziska scrolled through the online folder, she saw no mention of the letter, and assumed the archive hadn’t been updated yet. As she scrolled through, she heard Adrian’s gentle footsteps on the floor, and then walking behind the indoor wall to where Franziska’s bed was. Franziska opened a new tab, and entered her information for the current case she had. It wouldn’t be going to court for another month or so, so she still had time to run over her information. But the words began to run together, so she closed her laptop, and placed it on the table. Yawning in exhaustion, she pulled the quilt up from the floor, and tugged it over herself. Sleep soon overpowered her. ~ Sunlight shone through the large open windows. Groaning, Franziska pulled the quilt over her eyes, yawning. As her mind cleared, she sat up, still in the process of waking up. The studio apartment was quiet, and Franziska assumed that Adrian was not yet awake. Carefully, Franziska got to her feet, and let the sun warm her face. Then, she noticed Adrian’s cellphone blinking on the table. Feeling a little guilty for peeking, Franziska turned on the phone, and waited for the screen to load. When it did, Franziska noticed that there was a voicemail from someone named ‘Rupert.’ Franziska quietly turned down the volume, and pressed play on the message. “Adrian. I want you out of the city. That woman… something Karma. I don’t trust her, and you need to stay away from her. I don’t want my little girl getting mixed up with corrupt prosecutors. Come home, and be with your mother and I. We’re not getting any younger. I know we haven’t talked since that Celeste lady died all those years ago. Please… it’s been far too long. Miss you, sweetheart. Bye.” Franziska hesitated, and then cursed herself for spying on Adrian. In a panic, she deleted the message, and turned off the phone. “Maybe it’ll be fine. That didn’t matter. It’ll all be fine.” Franziska mumbled to herself, placing the phone back on the table. She leaned back against the couch, and frowned up at the ceiling. She stayed there until she heard shuffling coming from where Adrian was sleeping. Franziska got to her feet, and walked into the kitchen. As she sat down in one of the chairs, Adrian stepped out from behind the wall, and waved, yawning. “M-M-Morning.” She mumbled, still half asleep. Franziska nodded, “Good morning, Adrian Andrews.” Adrian shuffled her feet, and sat down on the chair opposite Franziska. She yawned again, and then said, “Sorry you have t-t-to see me like this.” Franziska shrugged, “It is fine. Would you like something to eat? Or some coffee?” Adrian yawned, and nodded, “I wouldn’t say no to coffee. Not hungry now though.” “If you’re hoping this will get you a muffin from Starbucks later, then you are wrong.” This got a laugh out of Adrian, as Franziska stood up, and walked over to her coffee maker. She pressed the button, and braced herself for the loud sound of the grinder to pierce through the air. It didn’t come, and Franziska scowled at her coffee maker, “Bah. This piece of junk has failed again. I will have to buy a new one. Come Adrian Andrews. Get yourself looking presentable, and you can get your muffin from the fools at Starbucks.” Adrian smiled. ~ Chilly air blew at Franziska’s feet, as she and Adrian walked down the street. The frosty stones made the ground slippery, and Adrian nearly fell more than once. Franziska clutched her coffee tight, as Adrian babbled next to her. The two were on their way to the train station, unsure if Maya’s train had arrived yet. “So Frannie, what are you working on right now?” Adrian asked, picking at her muffin. Franziska sipped her hot coffee, “A breaking and entering case. Some supposed ninja. It’s foolish, and will be done with once it goes to court.” Adrian frowned, “Nothing interesting? No exciting murder cases?” “I do not pick and choose my cases, Adrian Andrews.” The two fell into silence for several long minutes, as the train station loomed nearer. Adrian shivered slightly, the wind a little much for her. Franziska felt assured that it would rain later on, thus eliminating the frost from the street. Soon the shadow of the train station passed over the head of the women, and Franziska held the door, already hearing the roar of trains. They waited on the platform for a short while. People bustled around them, and Franziska scowled, resisting the urge to whip them. “Bloody fools, doing their foolish business, and foolishly bumping into me.” She growled, fist clenching. Adrian put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay Frannie. I’ve got you.” Franziska made an effort to smile for Adrian’s sake. She still felt guilt in the pit of her stomach, for listening to Adrian’s voicemail. Suddenly, Adrian’s arm shot out, “There! I see them!” Franziska’s gaze followed, and sure enough, at the end of the platform, was Maya Fey. Adrian took off, and Franziska followed, keeping her eyes on Adrian’s blonde hair. She caught up with her as the crowd cleared, revealing three tired women. Spotting who was greeting them, however, they all broke into big smiles. Maya waved, “Franzy! Addie! It’s so good to see you guys again!” Pearl smiled shyly, “Hello, Ms. Andrews, Ms. von Karma.” “Adrian is fine.” Adrian said. Franziska huffed, “I will allow you to call me Franziska.” Trucy on the other hand, immediately hugged both Franziska and Adrian, “Aunt Franziska! Aunt Adrian!” Adrian smiled, and Franziska scowled. Maya pointed to Adrian’s half-eaten muffin, “Did you guys get breakfast without us? No fair!” Franziska rolled her eyes, “Adrian Andrews is simply delighting in a completely unhealthy cupcake. We have not yet eaten anything substantial.” Pearl nudged Maya, “Besides, you ate one of the train breakfasts, Mystic Maya.” “Pearly!” Trucy let go of Adrian and Franziska, “Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s get some food!” ~ The scent of fresh pancakes wafted through the diner. Franziska sat across from Maya, Pearl, and Trucy. Maya, Trucy and Adrian were still going over the menu, while she and Pearl had decided long ago. She felt grateful to be seated next to a window, and Franziska looked out, lost in thought. The cheery smiles were just a ruse. As soon as possible, this would turn into an investigation. While she knew that both Pearl and Trucy were exposed to this thing, she was afraid to let them poke around in this case. I… I don’t want them to find out what happened to Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. Especially Trucy Wright. She’s already been abandoned once. Honestly, how could such a foolish fool like Phoenix Wright be trusted with a child? He left her in the dust! She felt her fingers drumming on the table, flushing out the white noise around her. And what about the likes of Athena Cykes, and Apollo Justice? They haven’t been heard from in ages. Surely they took over the law offices… Hmph. It seems like I will end up having to speak with those fools in the near future. Adrian tapped Franziska on the shoulder, “Frannie? The server wants to hear your order.” Franziska blinked, and then said, “The Spanish Omelette, with red onions, please.” The server nodded, “Of course! I’ll be back with your food as soon as possible!” Weak conversations sprouted around the table, but Franziska didn’t bother to take part. The filler was useless to her, and her thoughts focused on the case. Her main question, was with the letter. Finding out what it said was the most obvious point of action. It was quite possibly the key to what had happened. I can hardly believe it’s been three years since those fools disappeared. It either feels like a lifetime ago, or just yesterday. Why would Miles Edgeworth do such a foolish thing? Phoenix Wright, I could understand, but why my little brother? Nothing fits together. As Franziska looked back at the table, she noticed that everyone had fallen silent. Trucy quickly stood up, and slid out from the booth, “I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back!” As she moved however, she shot a glance at Pearl. As soon as Trucy was a few feet away from the table, Pearl said, “Oh look! We’re running low on water. I’ll go find our server!” The two girl were gone in a flash, and Maya rolled her eyes, “Those two have no tact whatsoever. It’s obvious that we need to talk about the case, but we can’t do it with them around. They know it too.” Adrian sighed, “I feel bad for involving them in this. I know it’s been hard on everyone, after they disappeared, but can you imagine how awful Trucy feels? She’s faking all her smiles, trying to be brave.” Franziska nodded, “We’ve all been affected, but I fear that Trucy Wright faces the worst. My foolish little brother may be gone, but it does not hurt the way it does to lose one’s father. And that girl has gone through that pain twice now. Clearly, she is the bravest out of us all.” Maya said, “She’s always been like that. But anyway, we’re off track. What we need to do now, is figure out how we’re going to get that letter.” Adrian thought to herself for a moment, “That letter will be crucial to our investigation. Frannie, do you have any plans on how we can get it?” Franziska scoffed, “As if I could produce anything less than the perfect plan. Under the guise of studying the evidence for an unrelated case, I will find my way to that letter.” Maya furrowed her brow, “Aren’t there video cameras in the evidence room? The plan is foiled if you’re caught with that.” Franziska grinned, “Ah, but this will be in the Records Room. For some foolish reason, the police have not put up any sort of recording device in there.” Adrian blinked, “Isn’t that kind of a security hazard? What if someone got injured there, and nobody entered?” “You lie on the ground for hours, feeling your wound pulse, and the taser burns fry your skin.” Maya said dryly. Adrian gasped, “Taser burns? What happened to you?!” Franziska looked away, feeling ashamed of her father’s actions. Maya frowned, “It’s a long story, and it’s irrelevant.” Franziska said, “I’ll get the letter, and we’ll read it over. Then, it gets returned.” “We will find them.” Adrian said gently. Franziska didn’t feel so sure. ~ The police didn’t speak, when Franziska entered the Records Room. She let out a sigh of relief, as the door shut behind her. Maya and Adrian had taken the two girls back to the apartment, while Franziska went solo. She had no plans to risk the safety of anyone but herself in this operation. But if they come in contact with the letter, they become co-conspirators. I cannot let anything happen to them… to any of them. Franziska walked deep into the room, searching for the DL-8 incident file. The irony of the name haunted her thoughts, as she read the names of the file cases. Ah, here we are. DL-8 incident file. Franziska pulled open the filing cabinet drawer. It was filled with official documents, and page after page of reports. She ignored those, and opened the evidence. There was little evidence in the case, which made finding the letter all that easier. Franziska took the letter, and then put everything back the way she found it. Before anyone could find her, she escaped from the Records Room, and leaving no traces. She had to get back home. All she could think about was how fast her heart was beating. She could feel blood rushing to her face, and she did her best to act normal. What have I done? Don’t walk too slow, but don’t walk too fast. I’ve just stolen evidence. Don’t make eye contact. It’s a federal crime. Breathe slowly. Punishable by death. breathe ~ Franziska’s hands shook, as she unlocked her apartment. She could feel the letter pressing against her in her coat pocket. As she entered, Adrian and Maya looked up from the kitchen table, “You’re back!” Franziska nodded, and shut the door, “Hello. Yes, I have retrieved the letter. Tell me, where are Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey?” Maya pointed to the living room, “They’re listening to music over there. They can’t hear us.” Franziska looked, and sure enough, she could see the two girls nodding their heads to a song. Adrian said, “So, let’s see it!” Franziska pulled out the letter, and placed it on the table. It was still sealed inside a brown envelope. She recognized Phoenix’s shoddy handwriting. Maya pulled out a paring knife, and pried the flap away from the glue. Then Adrian pulled out the folded piece of paper. “Do you want to read it, Franzy?” Maya asked gently. Franziska nodded, and Adrian passed the letter over. Franziska unfolded the paper, and took a deep breath, before reading the contents aloud. Dear Franziska, '' ''On another day, this could be a pleasant greeting. You must be angry, if you are reading this. '' ''Not your fault at all. You should be. pissed. I abandoned my daughter, and my friends. It’s something I shouldn’t have done, but I did. '' ''Truthfully, I want to tell you why I left with Miles, but I can’t. It’s something I can never speak of. Please try to understand. '' ''Listen closely, when I say that this was not my plan. Leaving was a mistake that I intend to rectify some day. However, today cannot be that day. Can you tell Trucy that I’m sorry? '' ''Okay, so we’re gone. And I’m assuming it’s been awhile, since this letter was hidden pretty good. I intended to hide it for a good while. '' ''Only… it may not have worked out that way. Either way, you’re reading this now. I’m sorry to be so cryptic, but it’s not like I can tell you outright what’s going on. '' ''Know this though. Leaving without saying goodbye was never my plan. Tell Trucy, Maya, Pearls, and anyone else who might care, that I miss them ever so much. '' ''In turn, I hope that I will feel their love reach me, from wherever I am at the given moment. '' ''Not to worry, I’ll be fine, and so will Miles. I promise to look out for him, as he looks out for me. '' ''Trucy, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. What I’ve done is cruel, and abandoning you was reckless. I love you, still. '' ''Other than what I’ve said, there isn’t really a point to this letter. Feel free to disregard it, but there is one thing in it you should see. '' ''Thing is, I can’t tell you what that thing is. You’re smart, Franziska. I’m sure you can figure out what I’m trying to tell you. '' ''However things go over with you, just know that it will eventually be alright. It won’t seem so now, but I swear things will go back to normal. '' ''I can’t really explain my need to write this letter. I feel that I have to convey this message, in the only way I know how. '' ''Still, Franziska, if you’re still reading, tell everyone that I’m terribly sorry. Miles and I had a plan to leave, so it wasn’t a moment of ‘he’s gone, so I’ll follow.’ '' ''Could you please watch over Trucy, if you’re not already? She cares for, and respects you a ton, Franziska. Plus, I feel this letter may help her with something. '' ''And that pretty much wraps up what I have to say. Sorry to write so much, honestly. '' ''Sincerely, '' ''Estranged father, Phoenix Wright. Franziska went quiet after reading the letter. Then she narrowed her eyes, “That was… peculiar.” Adrian said, “It sounds like it was written in code. A couple of the lines allude to that.” Maya thought for a moment, “Maybe there’s a message written in invisible ink! I can get a black light, and we can read it!” Before anyone could stop her, Maya stood up, and ran out the door. Franziska frowned at the letter, “It’s very suspicious, to say the least.” A voice from behind Franziska said, “There’s a hidden message in there, for sure.” She turned, to make eye contact with Trucy. Trucy said, “Daddy wouldn’t write that much unless it was necessary. Plus, he starts his sentences with several weird words.” Adrian mulled over the information, “So the message is in the text, not hidden on the paper? So much for a black light.” Franziska huffed, and looked at Trucy again. She realized that she wasn’t smiling, and her eyes looked cold and dead. The pain she feels is real. “Can I see the letter?” Trucy asked. Franziska handed to her, and Trucy clutched the paper, clearly trying not to cry. It didn’t work, and before long, wet tears were streaming down her face. Trucy Wright… You do not need to brave anymore. “Thank you.” She whispered, handing the letter back. Adrian stood up, and hugged Trucy close to her. Unsure of how to comfort her, Franziska put her hand on Trucy’s arm, but withdrew it, when she didn’t respond. Adrian let go of Trucy, “Do you need anything? Tea? A blanket?” Trucy shook her head. Adrian nodded, and sat back down. But as Trucy turned away, Franziska heard her mutter something. “I… I need my Daddy back.” ~ Maya came back within the hour. “I’m back! Let’s find that secret message!” Franziska and Adrian glanced at each other, neither one willing to tell Maya that there would be no point. Maya held up a pen, “This pen writes in invisible ink. Then, when you press the button, and shine it where it was written, you can see it!” Adrian attempted to smile, “Yay?” Maya picked up the letter, and pointed the pen at it. She pressed the button, and a blue light shone at the paper. “Come on…” Maya murmured, moving the pen around the paper. Nothing happened. Adrian said gently, “It was a good idea, Maya.” Maya frowned, “But it didn’t work… Why did I think it would?” Franziska cut in, “Maya Fey, I will accept none of this self-pity. It was a good idea, and it simply didn’t work out. We have no other clues on the hidden secret. You took initiative, and for that, we are grateful.” Maya let out a smile at that, “Thanks, Franzy.” She looked across the room, and noticed Trucy, who was huddled in a ball. Pearl was next to her, trying to comfort her, but there appeared to be no response. Adrian answered Maya’s unspoken question, “She wasn’t listening to music. She heard everything… and it’s breaking her. What are we going to do?” I must find those fools, no matter what the cost. ~ Night fell over the apartment. Franziska lay down on her couch, looking up at the ceiling. Everyone else appeared to be fast asleep. Maya and Adrian were sleeping on the mattresses Franziska had laid out on the floor. Trucy and Pearl had taken residence in Franziska’s own bed. Soft snores filled the room, but Franziska still couldn’t sleep. She turned on her side, to face the window. The moonlight was draped over the city, and it shone through the glass, splaying onto the floor. Sleep was pressing on her eyelids, but Franziska still couldn’t drift off. It annoyed her to no end, as she shuffled around on the couch. Something creaked behind her, and Franziska froze. The room was silent for a moment, until the noise resumed, and she identified it as footsteps. Someone passed by the couch, and sat right in front of the window. Due to the lighting, it took a moment, but Franziska realized it was Trucy. What are you doing awake at this hour? Get some sleep, fool. Trucy spoke very quietly, and Franziska strained to hear her voice. She sounded choked up, like she was desperately attempting not to cry. “Dear Daddy. Today is December 9th. You’ve been gone for… for 3 years, 6 months, and 4 days. Yes, I’ve counted. I don’t know where you are… but I miss you. We found your letter. Is that really all you left? Daddy… why did you do this? You healed me, and then you left. A-are you and Uncle Miles happy? Please come home. I want nothing more than to see you again. I’ve never felt so alone before. Aunt Maya and Pearl are here, but it’s not the same. And… and Aunt Franziska and Aunt Adrian mean a lot, but they’re not you.” She made several choking noises, and Franziska realized that she was weeping, despite her efforts. Trucy sounded so small and helpless. Franziska wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but how? Trucy Wright… please be alright. You have been so brave, your poor fool. “Daddy… I love you.” Trucy murmured, sobs still shaking her body. Guilt coursing through her, Franziska stood up, taking her blanket with her. She walked around the table, and stood behind Trucy for a moment. Then, she draped the blanket around her shoulders. Before Trucy could turn around, she quickly backed up, and lay down on the couch again. A few minutes later, Trucy stood up, and walked away from the window. But on her way back, she placed the blanket over top of Franziska again. “Thank you.” ~ This is an incredibly foolish idea. Franziska stood outside the Justice & Co. Law Offices, frowning. Trucy stood beside her, bobbing on her heels. Several times, Franziska raised her fist to knock, and then didn’t do anything. She knew she had to speak with Apollo and Athena eventually, but she did not expect that time to arrive so quickly. “You okay, Aunt Franziska?” Trucy asked. You are the last person who needs to be worrying about others, Trucy Wright. “I’m fine. Stop worrying about me.” To prove this, Franziska knocked without thinking. There was a muffled, “I got it!” right before the door swung open. “Welcome to the- Ah!” The person who opened the door was one Athena Cykes. She had widened her eyes in surprise at the sight of Franziska, “Um… hello.” Right. I whipped both her and Apollo Justice rather thoroughly when I first met them. I hoped they had forgotten about that. Athena winced involuntarily, “Ms. von Karma… Uh…” Trucy popped in front of the door, hoping to dispel the awkwardness, “Hey, Athena!” Athena’s expression changed instantly, “Trucy! What are you… Apollo!” She beckoned to the two, and they entered. The office was largely unchanged, from Franziska’s last visit. While most of the junk littering the floor and walls had been cleared out, and a sheet was draped over a desk in the corner, the office looked almost as she remembered it. But with a completely different name. “Sit down, and I’ll get Apollo.” Athena said, and sprinted off into the other room. Trucy looked around the room, “It looks so different.” Perhaps it has changed more than I remember. The door in front of the two opened, and out came Athena with Apollo. Apollo looked mildly confused, until he saw Trucy and Franziska on the couch. “T-Trucy? What are you…?” He grinned, and said, “I haven’t heard from you and… I’ve missed you so much.” Trucy beamed, “Hey, Polly.” Apollo looked over, and noticed Franziska for the first time, “Oh, Ms. von Karma. Er-” Franziska cut him off, “I have not arrived to whip you, fool. We come with information.” “Information?” Athena asked, “What kind of information?” Franziska was not the type to say things delicately. “Phoenix Wright’s foolish excuse of an apology.” ~ Trucy left after Franziska spoke. Nobody could blame her. Apollo and Athena looked distraught as well, and Franziska wondered if this was a good idea at all. This must be done. Apollo said slowly, “So… we finally get a response, all these years later?” Athena gripped her arm tightly, “I don’t get it. In fact, I hate it. After all this time, he doesn’t even try to help? I’d call it schadenfreude, except Mr. Wright isn’t like that.” Franziska folded her arms, “He is a fool. I’ve only come to you two, in case you can find a hidden message. Trucy Wright claims there is.” Athena let go of her arm, and picked up the letter, “I can’t see anything, but I might be looking at it wrong.” Apollo frowned, “I can’t perceive writing, unfortunately.” What is that fool talking about now? Athena said, “I can’t believe he’d run away like this. Tragedies, well, c’est la vie. But abandoning everyone, with just a letter as reference?” Her necklace turned red, as her eyes flashed. Franziska shut her eyes, gripping her sleeve, “I wish I had a way to explain this, but I do not. Whether you want this information or not, I have come to deliver it.” Apollo nodded, “Thank you, Ms. von Karma. I don’t know what we’ll do with this… but thanks.” “We’ll contact you if we get a lead on our end.” Athena added. “It’s hopeless, but we can try.” Chimed Athena’s necklace. Athena grabbed it, turning red, “Shut it, Widget.” She muttered. A raw voice suddenly spoke, “Can… can I go?” Franziska looked up, and saw Trucy standing behind the couch. Her eyes looked red from crying, and her face was awfully pale. Apollo nodded to Franziska, and Athena finally passed the letter back. Franziska took it, and tucked it into her jacket pocket. “Come, Trucy Wright. Let’s go.” Trucy nodded distantly. She waved a forced goodbye to Apollo and Athena, but kept her gaze down. As Franziska guided her out, Trucy crumpled something in her hand. “What is that?” “Nothing…” Franziska decided that there was no point in replying, and simply held the door open for her. Trucy stepped outside, and Franziska followed, closing the door behind her. ~ They walked for a while. Trucy kept her head down, and neither of them spoke. Franziska opened her mouth a few times, hoping to speak, but never did. She felt as if she should offer comfort, but what else could she do? At least she is no longer hiding the fact that she is not okay. The two girls passed a small cafe, and Franziska put her hand on Trucy’s shoulder, “Do you want to get something?” She asked. Trucy looked up, then murmured, “I… I wouldn’t mind some hot chocolate.” Franziska nodded, and walked over to the door, holding it open. They entered together, and Franziska inhaled, the warm scent of coffee in the air. The two settled down at a table in the corner. Neither of them spoke, despite Franziska’s reluctance to stay silent. Before she could get up the nerve to speak, a server arrived, “Welcome to C U Latte! Can I get anything for you guys today?” We’ve been here thirty seconds. What a foolish fool, not even bothering to give us time first. And the name of this place is utterly foolish. Who uses letters instead of actual words? Franziska quickly glanced at the tiny menu behind the server, and said, “One large steeped tea, and one large hot chocolate.” The server wrote down the order, “Anything else?” “...Two lemon poppy seed muffins.” She added, as Trucy eyed the display case. “Coming right up!” The table fell silent, and Franziska’s gaze fell on Trucy. She’s… Trucy Wright is 21 now. She should be living on her own, forging her own path. Instead, this abandonment has set her back. What foolishness. Her eyes wandered over, realizing what a messy state she was in. Trucy’s hair was greasy and dull, while her skin was pale, and acne ridden. Her clothes faired no better, with her cape frayed at the ends, and small patches of dirt blending with the fabric. The poor fool. The server’s peppy voice jolted Franziska out of her thoughts, “A large steeped tea, a large hot chocolate, and two lemon poppy seed muffins! Enjoy!” Franziska accepted the order, and slid the hot chocolate across the table, along with one of the muffins. Trucy picked up the mug of hot chocolate, but didn’t say a word. Instead, she turned towards the window, eyes empty of emotion. She’s breaking. Phoenix Wright had best watch himself… If he knew what he’s done to her… She’s an adult. So for this desertion to have such an effect, Trucy Wright must not be as stable as she appears. Not that she looks together at all. A small whisper broke the silence hanging in the air. “Aunt Franziska… will my daddy come back?” Franziska didn’t know how to answer, but had no plans to tell her truth, “He will always come back for you, Trucy Wright.” ~ When the drinks were finished, Trucy and Franziska left the coffee shop. Franziska felt exhausted, despite it being only mid-morning. However, Trucy appeared to have aged a hundred years, even if it only showed in her eyes. The young girl picked at her muffin, but it was obvious she wasn’t hungry. Eventually, she spoke, “Thank you.” Franziska shrugged, “It was nothing, Trucy Wright.” “No… really. Thank you.” Trucy mumbled. Franziska awkwardly patted her shoulder, “Being brave for everyone else is my job, you little fool.” After that, they fell silent. But Franziska noticed Trucy’s head perking up. Hmph. Come now, Trucy Wright. Plastering a fake smile will not work forever. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she handed Trucy a paper bag, that contained her muffin, “Here. I despise chain muffins.” Trucy took the bag, but didn’t pull out the muffin. Silence fell over them again. ~ “Hey, you’re back!” Maya greeted them cheerily, as they entered the apartment. Trucy didn’t respond, and instead slumped in a chair. Franziska nodded tersely. Adrian said, “So, how’d it go? You talked to Mr. Justice, and Athena?” Franziska nodded, “And it appears that nothing has changed. We may have hit a dead end.” Maya slammed her fists on the table, “There’s no way it can end like this! There’s just something we’re not doing.” “What can we do?” Whispered an unexpected voice. Heads turned towards Trucy, who simply folded her arms, looking away, “There’s nothing left to fight for.” “Don’t say that.” Pearl muttered, picking up Trucy’s hand, “We have a chance.” Trucy frowned, and stood up, leaving the room. As she walked away, she tossed the bag with the muffin into Pearl’s lap. Franziska sighed, and then motioned to Pearl to come over. The young spirit medium stood up, and walked over, “Yes?” Franziska said, “I want you to help out Trucy Wright. Wash her hair, get her some clean clothes.” Pearl nodded, “I can do that. Just clean her up?” “Exactly.” Franziska said. Pearl smiled, and then turned around, running over towards Trucy. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Wrightworth Category:Fradrian Category:Trupearl